devuélveme a ser yo
by Acobain.J
Summary: En la vida a veces nunca sucede lo que queríamos en un futuro, y se vuelve un presente irónico. Asi sucede con Gwen y Duncan, que viven su vida no deseada después de años del reality, ¿que tiene preparado el destino a estas dos personas que la suerte les a jugado una mala pasada? Totalmente duncanxgwen...
1. Chapter 1

**hola :D muy buenas a todos, soy nueva en fanfiction, eh empezado a publicar historias de Dragon ball, pero siempre eh querido escribir historias de Total drama, ya que un día entre y vi, que no había muchos fanfic de duncanxgwen en español ( me decepcioné) asique cogí valor y vengo a mostrarles esta historia. En primer lugar quiero aclarar, que aquí tanto como Trent y Courtney son antagonistas, asi que si son fans de ellos dos, no lo leas y evitamos un desagrado mutuo. En segundo lugar advierto que abra un lenguaje fuerte y mas adelante abra cierto lemmon, muchas gracias y espero que les guste. :) **

**(Los personajes de Total Drama no me pertenecen)**

será el hastió de su vida monótona, o el simple echo de ese rechazo agravio marital que vivía día a día. Estaba cansada, aterrorizada por la persona que había unido su vida; la persona que creyó conocer todo el tiempo; excepto ese lado oscuro y sombrío que mantenía y mostraba cada vez que llegaba a casa.

Trent Crowell, era el causante de su ahora calamidad.¿como una persona puede cambiar así? se preguntaba Gwen cada vez que soportaba, los golpes de su esposo; de la persona que creía que la amaba de verdad.

Se habían casado hace 3 años; 5 años después de que gwen estuviera por ultima vez, en el reality extremadamente peculiar, de la historia de la televisión.  
A sus 20 años ella quiso seguir sus sueños, y expuso en el restaurante mas destacado de la ciudad de Toronto sus cuadros de arte moderno, que relataban en segundas, su vida. Solía ir cada semana, anhelarse de la belleza que originaba sus pinturas en el recinto. Orgullosa de su propio merito, solía mirarlos hipnotizada, recordando como y porque, los había pintado. Una noche, hubo una presentación de un cantante anónimo, que deslumbró en las ciudades mas importantes de Europa por su peculiar voz y su épico tanteo al tocar la guitarra. Y ahí apareció Trent.

Fue como una película de romance cursi, en que sus ojos se conectan al instante. Y desde esa mirada comenzó otra vez a nacer en ellos, el sentimiento que tuvieron en su fugaz relación cuando todavía eran muy jóvenes.

Desde ese día, comenzaron a quedar constantemente, y en ellos creció el amor que habían perdido. Estuvieron de noviazgo 3 años, tomaron la decisión de unir su vida para siempre, en una ceremonia tranquila y simple. era un matrimonio perfecto.  
El primer año, era todo de color de rosas. Tanto que, cuando se los veía, entraba cierta envidia por parte de las mas , hacia en ellos ser, la impecable pareja.

Pero todo desapareció.

El tiempo, convirtió a Trent en una persona fría y detestable, que empezó dirigirse con violencia; el amor y la pasión que hubo una vez todo se acabó. Ya no había rosas, solo espinas tajantes.  
El ojiverde, se convirtió en el martirio doloroso de Gwen. ¿Donde quedaba la mujer de corazón valiente, que no temía a nada y nadie? Solo se podía mantener sumisa y desprotegida ante su marido, que le presto la felicidad por un tiempo y se la arrebato sin pudor alguno...

Y ahí se encontraba, en el salón de su pequeña casa, observando un programa de noticieros en la televisión. necesitaba mantener su mente ocupada. Tenia que olvidar al menos un poco de sus sufrimientos; mas no pudo. Aferró con sus manos un cojín, que se encontraba al lado suyo, era la impotencia que reinaba en ella, la rabia, la aprensión, todo fluía y rompió a llorar. Lloraba con angustia, quería terminar con eso, pero no podía, tenia miedo, y por ese miedo la acorralaba a el.

Cerró los ojos, para que no corran más las lágrimas, pero, no podía; era un espíritu débil. Temblaba sus manos; mordió su labio inferior, mientras poco a poco iba relajándose...

¿Que quedaba de las cursilerías comunes que daba Trent? ¿Donde estaba esa mirada que por alguna razon hacia temblar las piernas a gwen?¿Donde estaba Trent, el verdadero Trent?

La mujer pálida se levantó de golpe, cuando visualizó la hora. 18:32. Corrió apresurada al segundo piso y entro al baño, para lavarse la cara yevitar que se le note que ah llorado. Tomó una toalla y seco su semblante. se miró en el gran espejo, y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Ya no se le veía visiblemente que había llorado; pero, lo que si se visualizaba era la tristeza en su haz. Suspiro pesadamente, y depositó la toalla en su lugar,y salió de el cuarto de baño, para poner los platos para la cena y esquivar los gritos de su esposo.

-¡GWEN! -Demasiado tarde.

Escuchó el berrido desde el recibidor, y la mujer bajolento; temía la inesperada reacción que podría tener Trent. Al bajar, observo que ya no estaba de donde provenía el grito. Tenia pavor. Giró hacia la cocina y al entrar vio a Trent apoyado, en la encimera que se encontraba en el centro, con los brazos cruzados y el semblante serio.

-¿Y la cena? -preguntó Trent altanero.

-Ya, ya la sirvo..- La mujer dijo apresuradamente mientras se dirigía directo a servir, pero fue detenida por el brazo, que la giró para encontrarse frente a frente con su marido. Seguía con el ceño fruncido y mirando a Gwen con rabia, que cada vez se ponía mas nerviosa. -¿Que haces todo el puto día para que no hagas ni UNA sola cosa bien ?- Grito el ojiverde.

Provocó en Gwen escalofríos. quería llorar, pero si lloraba, el pensaría que le estaba ocultando algo; solo atino a balbucear y agachar la cabeza; otra vez indefensa, ante el, provocando mas enfado en trent, la empujo para que sirva la cena, haciendo un labor lento y torpe. Depositó los platos con la cantidad precisa que solían ingerir, y se sentaron los dos...

Todo ocurrió rápido, que no se dio cuenta de como los platos fueron tirados al suelo, y a alzar la cabeza vio como Trent la miraba amenazadoramente. -¡ME QUIERES ENVENENAR, PERRA!- gritó el ojiverde, mientras tiraba la silla de un puñetazo, y respiraba enfurecido, con los ojos inyectados de ira; una ira mediocre y desmesuradamente aterradora.

Pero cierto ímpetu nació en el ser de Gwen, y con furia se levantó de la silla y encaró asu marido.- Nunca eh pensado semejante barbaridad, ¡COMO TE ODIO!- Ese grito de vehemencia, desapareció cuando se dio cuenta que había despertado al verdadero monstruo...

Tirada en el suelo de el comedor, estaba Gwen llorando, ensangrentada y totalmente golpeada."_ no mas_" se susurraba entre sollozos. Acababa de recibir otra paliza, y esta vez fue por que la comida estaba salada, y por el pequeño encaramiento que le dio. Se levantó temblando y observando el desastre desolador de el pequeño comedor; estaba sin fuerzas, con dolor en el cuerpo,y el brazo estaba en estado critico; cogió la silla que estaba cerca de sus pies y la incorporó, se sentó en ella y suspiró pesadamente mientras revisaba su brazo. Cada día era peor, por cualquier cosa trivial y sin importancia, cada día aumentaba mas los golpes sádicos y sin ninguna piedad alguna, como si se tratara de un saco de boxeo; venia a casa, buscaba la mínima excusa, y empezaba el dolor, terminaba y se iba, volviendo por la noche, o borracho o mas salvaje, y Gwen ya no aguantaba, ya no tenia fuerzas para seguir con ese martirio marital , pero tampoco tenía fuerzas para salir de él.

El brazo necesitaba alguna revisión, tenia hinchada la muñeca y no la podía mover.asiquedecidió ir a algún lugar que le revisen esa gran herida.gwen se levantó de la silla y débilmente se dirigió al cuarto de baño; al entrar poco a poco quitaba las prendas manchadas y desgarradas que llevaba encima y al estar desnuda, se miró al espejo.

Delgada como siempre, tenia la misma figura; su piel blanca como la nieve, y de ella resaltaban los golpes recibidos momentos antes; su ahora sedoso y negro pelo, hasta por debajo de los hombros. ya no tenía los mechones azules, ya que su marido le exigió de quitárselos.

Suspiró de nuevo con pesadez. Se metió ala ducha de agua caliente por 10 minutos, salió y se dirigió ala habitación, tomo unos jeans y una polera negra, se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo, cepillo su cabello, tomo unas gafas, y salió de casa, necesitaba un medico, o mas bien necesitaba tomar aire; al abrir la puerta de casa, sintió como si el mundo fuera ajeno a ella, no confiaba en nadie, no confiaba en si misma,y salió de casa temerosa, pero con miedo, obtuvo la poca libertad que podía obtener y se dirigió al hospital mas cercano que de todos esos momentos de pesadilla, deja a Gwen sola, con un poquito de libertad, que solía aprovechar dando vueltas por el barrio o ir a tomar un café sola, pero esta vez iba a un lugar que si se darán cuenta de donde provienen todos esos golpes, por mucho que intentara ocultarlos...

.

.

.

-¡QUE SEA LA ULTIMA VEZ!- Era las ultimas palabras que gritó el comandante de policía mientras cerraba la puerta de el cuarto de interrogatorio.

Dejando en el a Duncan Black enfurecido por el regaño de su jefe, de su padre. se sentó con furia en la silla y encendió un cigarrillo. - Viejo, estoy hasta los huevos, de esta mierda- habló ala nada yaciente en el pequeño cuarto.

La pregunta mas frecuente que se hacían en la comisaria era ¿Como un delincuente puede acabar siendo policía? ya después de su arranque infantil y reiterativo por que se había vuelto "bueno" en su ultima participación en total drama, haciendo explotar la cabaña de Chris Mclain, acabó en una prisión de Ottawa, sentenciado a una condena de 1 año. Pero los abogados de el despiadado presentador, imputó mas farsas sobre Duncan, haciéndolo condenar 5 años.

Apenas llevaba 2 años, y ya necesitaba salir de ahí, no aguantaba mas el encierro, aunque en prisión haiga conseguido una buena reputación pero no era el caso de ser popular, era el simple echo de tener la libertad de hacer lo que siempre a querido. Desesperado se comunicó con su padre, que había subido al cargo de comandante de una pequeña comisaria en Toronto, pero su progenitor no le dejaría en libertad tan fácilmente, si salía, tenía que ejercer de policía, quitarse su mohicano, pirsings y demás; lo sacaría de prisión en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y aceptó, creyendo que diciendo sí, lo sacarían y se escaparía, pero, no lo consiguió, su padre lo tenia chantajeado, si hacia tonterías volvía a prisión por mas años, asique se sometió ante el y obedeció sin mas remedio. Adiós al punk de Duncan.

Claro está, que fue enchufado sin experiencia alguna; hacia de las suyas en la comisaria y ejerciendo de policía; solía tener discusiones con los presos, hacia amistades con los que fueron pillados con alguna droga ilegal o se con sus compañeros; no cumplía el horario, se aprovechaba de su puesto o simplemente no hacia su trabajo dejando a los otros que lo hagan por el,por ejemplo mientras el come y escucha música en el coche si de un robo se un pasota. Y su padre ya estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso.Ultima travesura: ser pillado fumando maría con un mexicano preso y que le había constado otra bronca de su padre.

Terminó el cigarrillo, y se levantó, saliendo por la puerta, dirigiéndose a su pequeña mesa. Encendió el ordenador para ponerse a jugar al casino online, pero fue interrumpido por su compañera de trabajo.- Duncan levanta ese culo, hay un tipo que se quiere suicidar en el la plaza Oliver, y esta asustando a las personas, poniéndose un cuchillo en el cuello,asique vamos y no quiero quejas que hay que deprimirlo mas.- Habló con cierta ironía la rubia, llamada Nicole. El ex punk solo bufó y se dirigió ala salida para hacer su labor.

Al llegar ala plaza, visualizó un montón de gente, y en el centro un hombre gritando " QUE ME MATO AQUÍ", y se acercó a paso lento.

-¿Aver porque narices te quieres cortar la yugular? - Preguntó el punk con la voz grave y una mirada irónica.

-La vida es una mierda, ¡ESTOY HARTO, ASI QUE NO TE ME ACERQUES QUE ME MATO!- Grito el pequeño hombre que tenia en su mano un cuchillo y colocándoselo en el cuello.

Duncan volvió a bufar, para el, eso era aburrido, mas bien, todo era aburrido. asique decidió jugar. Sacó la pistola y le apunto al hombre, asuntando alos presentes, e incluso a su compañera.

-Mira, yo te disparo unas cuantas veces y te mato y se acabo tu martirio ¿que dices?- Pregunto con una risa malévola en su rostro, pero llego asustar al hombre que bajo la arma blanca poco a poco, temblando que le disparen,alfin y al cabo Duncan asustó al hombre suicida.

-Naaaa, cobarde- dijo Duncan mientras baja el arma, pero su dedo índice apretó el gatillo y disparó sin querer en la pierna de el presunto suicida. Todos, hasta incluso Duncan, se asustó.

-¡MIERDA DUCAN POR UNA COSA QUE HACES BIEN, VAS Y LA JODES!- Gritaba su compañera mientras se dirigía al herido y llamaba a los servicios médicos; el ojiazul solo guardó el arma y se maldecía por dentro.

Al instante una ambulancia llegó. subieron al hombre herido, y Nicole obligó a Duncan a acompañarlo a emergencias. Al llegar al hospital mas cercano, se quedó esperando fuera a que atendieran al hombre que hirió y fumando otro cigarrillo mientras observaba el cielo que se ponía gris.

"_Otra bronca_" pensó, mientras se apoyaba en la pared enladrillada de aquel hospital. No vivía mal, pero odiaba su vida, quería ser el punkero que le temían todos, pero ahora solo se burlaban de el por ser un enchufado. Empezó a llover con fuerzas asi que se resignó a entrar dentro, tiró el cigarrillo y giró, pero chocó con alguien que llevaba un café que se lo echo encima.

Enfurecido por la quemadura en su abdomen, miro su camiseta blanca y gritó - ¡MIRA POR DONDE NARICES VAS JODER!.- Pero al instante que subió la mirada su ojos se abrieron como platos y su respiración se cortó..

-¿Gwen?...- El mundo se detuvo para ambos.

.

.

.

**Bueno, se que se sorprenden, que a gwen la ponga de sufrida, y a Duncan de policía, muy irónico, pero quería poner algo contrario que ellos no querían ser y de ahí el disculparme por las faltas de ortografía, e intensado no cometerlas tanto. **

**espero que les haiga gustado el capitulo y que me den sus opiniones; no tan crueles porque soy nueva, también me gustaría que me den unos cuantos consejitos, que no vendrían mal, muchas gracias y besos, hasta el próximo capitulo. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**(los personajes de total drama no me pertenecen en absoluto, los uso sin fines de lucro)**_

...

Gwen había sido atendida.

Le habían vendado la mano izquierda, y le comentaron que los golpes que tenía no eran tan graves.

Claro está, ella había mentido; diciendo que había sido un golpe tonto por las escaleras. Pero los médicos no se lo creyeron; o fingieron hacerlo, y eso es lo que pensó Gwen mientras esperaba que se hiciera su café para volver otra vez a su casa. Mientras la máquina proseguía con la preparación, la peli-negra observó por el ventanal grande que había al extremo de la entrada, como empezaba a llover fuera de el establecimiento.

"Perfecto" Esbozó una media sonrisa; la lluvia era un efecto natural que hacia en Gwen cierto confort, como si liberara gran parte de su mayor desconcierto, era un estado jubiloso que no podía describirse con palabras. Era un gusto de estar debajo del agua, así que tomó el café ya listo, se puso las gafas negras que llevaba (sin importarle el tiempo, para usarlas) y salió por la puerta; a paso lento, con el café en las manos iba hipnotizada con la lluvia, pero al momento de girar chocó con una persona, haciéndole derramar el café encima.

La inquietud se apodero del cuerpo de la joven mujer al ver la mancha en esa camiseta blanca, alzó rápidamente la mirada para dar una buena justificación; pero antes de disculparse, se quedo paralizada. Esa persona era muy conocida.

-¡MIRA POR DONDE NARICES VAS JODER! -Pero ahí se confirmó quien era. Su mirada lo delataba.

-_¿_Gwen?...

Sí, y en un momento mas raro, se vuelven a encontrar.

-Oh dios mío Gwen eres tu!- Dijo Duncan con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Con gran entusiasmo, como si de un niño se tratase. Desde la ultima vez que se vieron fue en el reality, cuando se lo llevaban detenido y se dieron como despedida, una ultima mirada. Había pasado años de eso. La mujer blanca estaba aun sorprendida y nerviosa, pero pudo bien esbozar una gran sonrisa, una sonrisa tan grande como mostraba el hombre que tenía enfrente.

-¡Duncan por favor a los años que nos vemos!- Dijo un poco ruborizada cuando vio la mancha de café en su camiseta.

\- Y perdona por verte tirado el café encima, es que ni te vi y...- es lo de menos Gwen.- Fue interrumpida por el ex punk que aun no podía disimular la sonrisa que tenía, y relajó los nervios a la joven mujer.

-_¿_Y dime Gwen que haces aquí en el hospital?- Preguntó Duncan dudoso. La peli-negra de nuevo se puso nerviosa, no le podía decir que fue porque tenía golpes de su marido; que gracias alas gafas podía disimular el golpe que tenía cerca de su ojo; y la muñeca vendada, que gracias a la polera podía disimularla, así que dijo lo primero que se le vino en mente.-Es que... quería café... - Duncan alzo las cejas con duda ante las palabras de la mujer.-¡eso sí! quería café.-Río nerviosa. El ojiazul, evidentemente no se lo creyó, por tres razones: estaba nerviosa, con gafas en tiempo de lluvia y _¿_café en un hospital? Pero fingió creerle asentando la cabeza y formando una sonrisa de lado.

Se quedaron de pie mirándose y sonriendo, ya no importaba la mancha de café, ni tampoco la lluvia que caía. Sus miradas siempre que se encontraban tenía un brillo especial, un brillo singular que tenían mutuamente, un brillo que ellos solos conocían y que no se daban cuenta de ello.

Se estaba volviendo incomodo el momento, así que Gwen, decidió romperlo. - Y dime _¿_que ah pasado con tu mohicano?-Preguntó sonriendo señalando con la mano.

Duncan se rascó la cabeza y río.- Mira, yo te cuento lo de mi mohicano y tú me cuentas de los mechones azules.- Hablaba el chico moreno mientras observaba el pelo negro de la mujer. - Y también mientras, tomamos un "famoso" café dentro _¿_de acuerdo?- Dijo bajando la cabeza a la altura de la azabache, que sólo afirmo con un asentamiento de cabeza, y entraron los dos.

Duncan iba delante hacia la máquina de cafés. Lucia raramente atractivo sin su acostumbrado mohicano. Tenía aún dos pendientes que su padre no logró quitárselos; un cuerpo totalmente sexy y robusto, y sus ojos preciosos color azul turquesa, que no perdía esa mirada de chico malo, definitivamente no ha pasado los años para el ex punk.

Presionó en el botón de café solo y espero apoyándose de lado de la máquina, observando de pies a cabeza a la azabache que se le notaba un tanto nerviosa. Alzó una ceja mientras la analizaba "_¿_Gwen era así?". Necesitaba saber mucho de ella, ha pasado demasiado tiempo y Duncan era un chico curioso; el comportamiento de Gwen lo hacia tener más inquietud.

Ella miraba el suelo o miraba a los lados, evitando mirar al apuesto hombre, para no dar señales de nerviosismo que evadían cada parte de su cuerpo. El ahora morocho, sabía que algo no iba bien con ella, así que decidió hablar. Pero antes de abrir la boca fue interrumpido por una voz chillona:

-Señor Black, lo eh estado buscando por todos los sitios, el herido esta estable, la bala solo le había rozado, y también le hemos puesto un tranquilizante, estaba demasiado nervioso y ahora esta durmiendo.. y si es tan amable de acompañarme, tiene usted que dar un parte.- Dijo una enferma gorda y bajita, que miraba al oji-azul con mala cara. El ex punk solo bufó y asintió con la cabeza, y miró a la joven mujer con cara de aburrimiento.- Bueno Gwen, me tengo que ir aquí con jabba el hutt a ver a un tipo que se ah librado de quedarse sin pierna, de acuerdo?- Dijo Duncan con burla, haciendo enfadar más a la enfermera que estaba alado de él; la morocha solo asintió la cabeza con una sonrisa, intentando evitar romper a carcajadas de la comparación de la mujer con el personaje de **star wars**. - Toma aquí esta mi numero.. pues bueno.. para tomar bien un café _¿_vale? Cuídate.- Dijo Duncan dando una pequeña tarjeta, y despidiéndose con la cabeza con Gwen que correspondió con el mismo gesto y siguiéndolo con la mirada, como el joven hombre se marchaba a paso altanero con la enferma.

Suspiró, y vio a la tarjeta que ponía:

Mr. Duncan Black

1-801-546-20

Río viendo el formalismo en el nombre del ex punks, pero le pareció raro que no pusiera la profesión; "_¿_Hombre herido? _¿_Parte? _¿_Acaso Duncan es medico?" Río ante su pensamiento, pero aun así Duncan siempre fue misterioso, desde que empezaron a tratar en la isla de Wawanakwa. Guardo la tarjetita en el bolsillo de los Jeans y salió.

Ya no llovía, así que fue a paso lento por la calle, recordando el rencuentro accidentalmente con Duncan "_¿_se habrá dado cuenta que tenia la mano vendada o que estaba golpeada? Oh dios mío a quien engaño, a que otra persona se le ocurre ir con gafas en tiempo de lluvia, muy inteligente Gwen" iba pensando por la calle. " Está tan cambiado sin su mohicano, está.. está.. tan guapo" se ruborizó ante aquel pensamiento.

De repente se paró en seco "Trent", se había olvidado completamente del proveedor de los golpes en el tiempo en que estuvo con Duncan, así que corrió lo que más pudo, teniendo las esperanzas que no se le haya ocurrido ir pronto a casa...

…

Duncan entró a la habitación del hombre que disparó. Ahí había dejado el cinturón que suele transportar el arma, la placa y su teléfono móvil. Se dirigió directamente a coger el teléfono y observó que tenia 7 llamadas perdidas; 5 de Nicole, y 2 de desconocido. Odiaba las llamadas en oculto. Guardó dicho aparato y se colocó el cinturón.

se dirigió cerca de la camilla y observó que en la mesilla que tenía alado, estaba el parte que tenía que firmar, lo cogió y río, herido de bala , lo asentó y dio una firma rápida. Giró sus ojos directos al hombre que dormía; un hombre de mediana estatura que no pasaba de los 35 años, con el pelo castaño. Se lo veía bastante normal, como para llevar una vida deprimente y pensar en suicidarse.

"mal de amores seguro" pensó Duncan, mientras lo seguía observando, alzo una ceja y volvió a reír ante su pensamiento.- ¡Marica! - Y salió de la habitación.

Tomó el teléfono y llamó a Nicole..

-¡POR FIN, SI EL MUNDO DEPENDIERA DE TI NOS HUBIESEMOS IDO A LA MIERDA!- gritó la rubia a través del aparato.- Pero como no depende, ven a buscarme ya!-Respondió el ex punk con cierto desdén y colgó el teléfono.

A los diez minutos llegó Nicole; el moreno subió sin decir palabra, como de costumbre. La rubia lo observó que tenía una mancha de café y río irónicamente. -Que pasa eh Duncan que eres tan inútil que ni un café puedes beber _¿_o que? - Se burló la rubia.

-No.. me lo tiraron encima sin querer.- Respondió Duncan mientras miraba por la ventana.

-Absolutamente sin querer.- Añadió de repente con una sonrisa en el rostro haciendo en la rubia una cara extraña de asombro por su comportamiento, ya que estaba acostumbrada a escucharlo insultar o maldecir ala persona que le a haya dicho o hecho algo, por mínimo que sea.

Había caído la noche, y en comisaria, la compañera del ex punk había dicho que el hombre fue disparado por verse puesto violento con las personas que lo rodeaban, encubriendo de nuevo a Duncan. En el mas profundo de ella, quería a Duncan como un hermano travieso, ya que habían trabajado durante casi 2 años, y al fin y al cabo no se aburría.

El día había sido común, aparte de el hombre suicida, no habían echo mas que dar vueltas con el coche a la espera de algún aviso; suele a ver días así, que no se hace mas que aburrirse y esperar a que acabe el turno y hay otros, que se tiene que dar todo de un policía.

Duncan estaba ansioso por salir, y quedaba 30 minutos para que finalice su turno y así poder ir a tomar unas copas con Joel, un compañero joven, castaño, de mediana edad que acompañaba a el ex punk; era un chico liberal pero muy bueno en su trabajo y eran de los muy pocos, que tenía cierta amistad con el peli negro.

llegó la ahora y salieron los dos. Mientras por el camino el joven Joel, estaba muy callado de lo animado y irónico que suele ser, y eso hacia asombrar a Duncan.

-_¿_Que te pasa viejo? Preguntó el moreno mientras entraban a un bar cerca de la comisaria, mientras Joel pedía dos cervezas y se sentaban en la barra.

-De lo que llevo ejerciendo de policía, nunca eh tenido la ocasión de ver un cadáver.- Respondía el hombre castaño mientras recibía la cerveza y directamente tomaba tragos largos. Duncan lo miro de reojo, y reía mientras repetía la misma acción.

-Valla, ósea que te intimida un simple muerto.- Respondió el ex punk.

-Era una mujer.. una mujer que había muerto a golpes de su novio.. el famoso maltrato de genero.- Respondió Joel, con cierta tristeza, haciendo en Duncan sorprender más.

\- Pero el maltrato de género no son solo para las chicas, también son para los hombres.. _¿_te acuerdas de esa vez que fuimos Nicole tu y y yo, ala casa de ese hombre que estaba escondido en el baño asustado, porque su mujer lo quería pegar con la sartén por no fregar los platos? eso también es maltrato.- Joel río ante aquel recuerdo que acaba de decir el oji azul.

\- Sí, pero, aquella mujer no lo mató... la mujer que vi, estaba tirada en el suelo con golpes y estaba fría total, y el supuesto novio gritaba llorando, que fue sin querer o no si que más decía, mientras yo me lo llevaba detenido al coche... no merece ninguna mujer recibir esto, aunque haiga cometido un error.- Dijo el hombre castaño mientras le daba otro sorbo a su cerveza.

\- Venga no te pongas así, ya le pasara algo a ese tipo, en la cárcel saben poner finos a hombres como ellos, tu ya veras.- Agregó Duncan en un intento de consuelo para su compañero, que correspondió con asentamiento de cabeza y otro sorbo a su cerveza; y así continuó la noche, para los dos policías...

Mientras tanto...

En casa de Gwen ya esta todo recogido. Con suerte, Trent no había llegado a casa, así que tuvo libertad para recoger el desastre y de tomarse un café.

era de madrugada, y su esposo aun no llegaba. La mujer no podía conciliar el sueño esa noche, dando y dando vueltas; en su mente solo existía la nostalgia de su matrimonio y los años que perdió junto a él, y de repente un portazo se escuchó. Acababa de llegar su peli-negra se inquietó, y antes de apagar la lámpara para fingir que dormía, Trent abrió la puerta de el dormitorio.

Entró a paso lento mientras observaba a Gwen sentada con la cabeza gacha, miró a su alrededor, y encontró tal y como siempre, y volvió sus ojos a su mujer,alzo una ceja mientras ponía atención en el brazo que estaba vendado.

\- _¿_Quien te vendo el brazo?- Preguntó serio el oji-verde, mientras se sentaba en un pequeño sillón blanco, que decoraba la habitación.

Gwen no tenía la fuerza de alzar la cabeza y responder.- ¡Responde!-Alzó la voz el peli-negro, mientras se quitaba la camisa. - Tuve que ir al medico.- Respondió casi en un susurro y secamente la peli-negra, pero sin alzar la mirada.

\- _¿_Y quien te dio permiso?- Preguntó mas serio su marido.

-Nadie... porque a mi nadie me tiene que dar permiso. -Volvió a responder Gwen, se acostó en la cama dando las espaldas a su esposo. - Y me haces el favor de irte a dormir al sofá, ya estoy cansada de compartir la cama con un cobarde.- Dijo la mujer pálida, mientras cerraba los ojos de furia.

De respuesta obtuvo solo silencio, pero de repente, Trent se lanzó ala cama y la cogió de su cabello que estaba extendidos en la almohada mientras se acercaba a su oído amenazadoramente.

\- ¡tu no te mandas sola estúpida, y que sea la ultiima vez que te vas sin mi permiso... que te quede claro que eres mi mujer Gwendolyn!- Y la soltó con fuerza, mientras fue a quitarse los pantalones y acomodarse en la cama. A Gwen no le quedó más que llorar en silencio.

Amaneció un nuevo día, y volvió la monotonía diaria de Gwen, a limpiar y limpiar. Primero se encargaba de la cocina, ya que su marido deja echa un desastre, siempre un desastre, o era porque de verdad era un autentico inútil o lo hacia para aumentar el trabajo a su mujer, ya que para el, ella no hacia mas que el vago. Luego se encargaba de el jardin delantero, regando y recortando ciertas plantas, que era una pequeña afición que tenia desde que empezó esa lucha con ella misma para

sobrevivir con un monstruo. Luego lo demás, aspirar, limpiar polvos, y por ultimo se encargaba de la ropa.

Estaba escogiendo la ropa sucia para meter una lavadora. Recogio la que estaba en el dormitorio, ahí estaba la ropa que utilizó su marido ayer, las recogió y las miro con melancolía, ya que tiempo atrás, coger su ropa y lavarla, era algo que le llenaba, que de un modo u otro, ese pequeño gesto la hacia, sentir feliz. Pero todo cambio.

Bajo al cuartito donde estaba la maquina de lavar. Escogió la ropa gruesa, las sacudía y las ponía de el revés, cogió el vaquero que utilizó ella el día anterior y la sacudió, y de él, cayó un papel blanco, lo miró y recordoo.

" Duncan"…

Puso en marcha el aparato, y salió directo al salón, se sentó, y cogió el teléfono que se encontraba en una la mesilla alado, observo la tarjeta, "lo llamo" dudó.

Pensó mil cosas, sabía que si quedaría con el, tenia que explicarle todo de ella, que esta casada, y con Trent. Que no llegó a cumplir sus sueños supuestamente por dedicar su vida a su matrimonio, que no trabaja, que vive prácticamente asustada y tiene ese poco tiempo de libertad y que su vida es totalmente un castigo.

Suspiró frustrada; pero Duncan era uno de los pocos hombres que escucha, o mas bien a ella la escuchaba; que mostraba siempre esa rudeza ,pero siempre tenia ese lado sensible que no le agrada mostrar para no verse débil e inútil.

Soltó un suspiro largo y con todo el valor marcó el número y decidió llamar...

Duncan estaba aburrido en su silla de su pequeño intento de despacho, mientras observaba unos documentos que Nicole le dio, eso era lo que menos le gustaba y hacia que odiara su a la vida que llegó obtener.

bufó molesto y echo su cabeza para atrás y de repente sonó su teléfono.

lo cogió con pereza y respondió con mala gana.

-_¿_Quien?

-¡Creo que usted señor Black me debe un café!

rápidamente reconoció la suave voz de la mujer que lo había llamado, y sonrió triunfal...

...

_**Muy buenas a todos!**_

_**Lo primerísimo es disculparme por haber tardo décadas en publicar la historia, pero el ordenador que teniaa murió y tuve que esperar a que me regalaran uno nuevo por mi décimo-octavo cumpleaños, y aquí esta! enserio mil disculpas.**_

_**En segundo lugar, quiero decir que este capitulo- ami parecer- esta un pelin flojo, pero espero que os agrade, ya que lo mas emocionante vendrá después.**_

_**Y bueno, ahora no me retrasare tanto en subir los capítulos, y espero que me dejen reviews con sus opiniones y con consejitos,ya saben la practica hizo al maestro, y ami me falta mucho :D**_

_**Gracias y hasta muy pronto :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Miraba de un lado a otro con temor en el cuerpo. Cada minuto miraba enfrente de la calle y a sus lados, habían quedado ese mismo día y Duncan, no aparecía.

¿Porque siempre tenía la típica manía de llegar tarde a todos sitios? Cuando eran jóvenes, siempre pasaba lo mismo, hasta que ella, comenzó hacer algo parecido. Pero ese no era el caso en ese instante, ella estaba con miedo, que por mala suerte de el destino, Trent apareciera y la matara, porque ahí si no tuviera piedad alguna de matarla.

Ya eran mas de las de la una y Duncan aun no aparecía, habían quedado alas 12:30 en una cafetería un poco alejada de casa de Gwen para evitar cualquier altercado, porque a veces el destino llega ser cruel. Eso la ex gótica, lo sabía de sobra.

La joven mujer, se apoyó en la pared de la cafetería con cansancio. Llevaba una chaqueta negra, unos vaqueros oscuros y con las gafas que utilizó cuando fue al hospital; parecía una espía, intentando ocultarse lo mas que podía, como si alguien la persiguiera, como huyendo de alguien.

Suspiro mirando al cielo, pensó en todo ese tiempo de supuesta felicidad con su matrimonio, una felicidad vendida por palabras fáciles, pesadillas disfrazadas de sueños; cada vez que lo recordaba tenia cierto dolor en el pecho, un dolor de frustración, de angustia, de estar a atemorizada por ser una cobarde ante el.

-¿La detective Olson?- Fue sorprendida ante una voz ruda, y al alzar la mirada visualizó a Duncan con su semblante irónico.

-¿Porque has tardo siglos en venir?- fingió enfado la mujer.

-Porque las personas importantes tardan en venir ¿no has visto alas estrellas?- Rieron al mismo tiempo ante la frase de el joven hombre, la tradicional frase que solía decir ante algún retraso.

-¿Entramos?- Volvió hablar el muchacho, haciendo un gesto señalando la puerta de la cafetería, a lo que Gwen asintió con la cabeza.

Duncan abrió la puerta de la cafetería dando paso a la morocha. - Las damas primero.- habló el joven.

-¿Desde cuando has aprendido modales?- Le respondió la mujer con una sonrisa en su cara mientras entraba.

-Siempre los tuve.- correspondió y entró al establecimiento.

Se sentaron en la mesa mas alejada de todas, ahí era un sitio perfecto para hablar sin temor a nada. Los dos se quedaron mirando, sonriendo, con una sensación extraña que invadía sus cuerpos, como un cosquilleo en las manos y cierta pequeña electricidad que viajaban desde el dedo mas pequeño de su pie hasta el dedo mas pequeño de su mano. De nuevo, ese resplandor en sus miradas, demostrando confianza mutua, esa sonrisa cómplice aumentaba cada vez su tamaño pero Una camarera se acercó y hizo que los dos bajaran la mirada.

Pidieron dos cafés y unos bollos con chocolate. Mientras esperaban, Duncan analizaba los gestos de Gwen, quería saber todo de ella, lo que escondía, lo que tiene o lo que perdió; ya que ella no era así. su semblante indicaba tristeza, una tristeza que ella quería ocultar tras sus gafas. Duncan, quería verla sin ellas, porque la mujer que tenía delante mostraba cierto misterio, en sus movimientos, en su voz, y en la forma que intentaba ocultarse. Así que, tomó la iniciativa al hablar y sin rodeos preguntó:

-Se te ve diferente Gwen ¿acaso te pasa algo grave?- Totalmente claro habló el morocho mientras la camarera les servía su pedido.

La ex gótica se mordió el labio inferior, pensando si decir lo que tenía entre pecho y espalda, o ocultarlo para que no la vea como una desgraciada que perdió todo a lado de un salvaje.

-No para nada, se me hace raro vernos, tanto tiempo que pasó.- Río la mujer ante sus palabras.

Duncan tomó un sorbo a su café y correspondió la sonrisa.

-¿Y que es de tu vida?- Preguntó Gwen, mientras daba vueltas con la cucharilla a su café.

-No tan bien como yo pensaba.

-¿Y eso porque?

Duncan suspiró, y decidió contarle todo lo que pasó desde que se fue del reality. Contó los problemas que tubo cuando estuvo preso, los problemas que tenía cuando empezó a ejercer de policía, anécdotas de todo ese tiempo que el creyó que era de lo peor, pero de una forma u otra hacia reír ala joven mujer mientras lo relataba. El sabía con exactitud que la ex gótica tenía el mejores de los dones al escuchar a las personas, aunque sea una mujer muy distanciada con las demás, con el era todo lo contrario, escuchaba, comprendía, y si era posible daba su mejor opinión; y eso no lo había perdido.

Reían mutuamente ante las palabras de el joven hombre, reían como los viejos tiempos, reían cuando sentían como si en el mundo solo estaban ellos.

-Ósea que lo detienes para luego saltarlo.- reía Gwen.

-Sí y se puso a llorar cuando le quite la maría, fue la parte mas graciosa de ese día.- reían sin parar.

-Un agente rebelde.- dijo la morocha mientras se calmaba.

Duncan sintió a ver vuelto al pasado, su risa, su ironía, su atención; ella, la Gwen que una vez él se enamoró perdidamente. Se sentía como antes, y eso le gustaba, ella le trasmitía sentirse a el mismo, y eso quería, y eso pensó, en volverse como en el pasado, antes de que se volverían a perder la pista, quería volver al menos por un día, el Duncan que todos temían, eso solo podía conseguir con alguien que lo ayudara, que lo animara en sus trastadas, y esa persona era ella, la mujer que estaba enfrente de el riendo.

-Te has reído bastante de mi ahora, porque no me cuentas que fue de ti.- dijo el ex punk haciendo cambiar el semblante entero a Gwen.

-Bueno...es qué... Yo...en si...- decía nerviosa la mujer, quería ser sincera con él, como el fue con ella.

-Venga dime, ¿trabajas? ¿estudias? ¿tienes hijos? ¿te has echo lesbiana?- preguntó el ex punk con una mirada picara en su rostro.

-Es muy largo de explicar.- respondió la mujer con la cabeza gacha.

-Ho venga...- Duncan se levantó y se acercó a Gwen lentamente, tomo de su pequeña barbilla y alzó suavemente el rostro a su altura, y le dijo:

-No seas tímida, háblame con toda tranquilidad- Aun con su mano en la barbilla de la joven mujer observó con atención sus gafas.- Pero antes quisiera mirarte bien señorita.- Con toda confianza se las quitó dejando al descubierto los ojos de la ex gótica.

Duncan pudo admirar la belleza de la tímida mujer que tenia enfrente, sus rostro blanco, su piel suave y delicada, esos ojos oscuros cautivadores, y sobre todo esos pequeños y carnosos labios, una belleza especial que desprendía sin esas estorbosas gafas; pero algo perturbó al joven hombre que parecía aun cautivado ante el rostro de la mujer, esa mirada de tristeza y, un leve golpe que estaba cerca de el ojo izquierdo.

ahora todo se convirtió en un misterio.

Se sentó con el rostro serio y dudoso.- Venga háblame.- dijo sin perder la mirada de ese golpe.

intentaba disimular lo que mas podía, pero no. los nervios estaban ganando la batalla que provocaba esa mirada seria y curiosa; miró por todos lados intentando buscarse ella misma una respuesta, una mentira, un curita que cubriera esa herida que solo ella conocía, que ella misma taparía. La mirada del ex punk se ponía mas posesiva y mas curiosa de lo que estaba, y Gwen no aguantó y mejor decidió contárselo.

-Estoy casada.- Dijo la ex gótica, casi en un susurro, mientras bajaba de nuevo la cara.

Cierto pinchazo recibió Duncan ante las palabras de Gwen. Nunca se hubiera imaginado ver a Gwen casada.

-Valla, me parece genial.- respondió el ex punk aun con el rostro serio intentando fingir una sonrisa, mas no pudo.

-¿y puedo saber el nombre de el susodicho?-preguntó.

Gwen suspiró, ya si había dicho su estado civil también tenía la obligación de decir con quien cometió el mayor error de casarse.

-Trent, me casé con Trent.

Los ojos de el morocho se abrieron como platos, al saber la noticia de que Gwen, la chica que amó con locura hace tiempo, se había casado ni nada mas ni nada menos que con Trent, de el cursi y patético Trent que conoció en isla; mas otro no conocía para que ella se lo digiera así.

Todo se volvió incomodo para ambos, solo se escuchaba a las demás personas de su alrededor, los dos no prenunciaban palabra alguna. Gwen, aun seguía con cierta nostalgia al ver dicho de su ahora vida, y Duncan, seguía analizando mentalmente las palabras que había pronunciado ella. ¿casada? ¿trent? ¿ese maldito golpe? El joven hombre, se había metido en un mar bravo de pensamientos.

La ex gótica no soportó esa situación, Duncan estaba pensativo, distanciado ¿pero que mas esperaba?

-Me tengo que ir ya Duncan.- Dijo de repente la joven mujer, rompiendo ese incomodo momento.

-Esta bien ¿quieres que te lleve a casa?- preguntó Duncan.

-No, no hace falta, enserio.- Se levantó la mujer.- Hasta pronto Duncan.- y salió sin mirar atrás.

Duncan suspiró ante la veloz partida de joven mujer que ni tiempo había tenido de despedirse y miró que la joven mujer se olvido las gafas, ya que él las tenía en sus manos. Sacó dinero y pagó lo pedido y salió con un montón de pensamientos en su cabeza.

Entró a comisaria y vio que hoy no tenía mucho trabajo, se sentó sacando de sus pantalones las gafas y las miró con detenimiento. " _con que casada_" pensaba mientras seguía mirando con atención el objeto en sus manos. "_¿y ese golpe? por dios de que habrá sido ese maldito golpe_" se frustro cuando recordó el rostro de gwen con ese golpe. Ahora al verla visto sin gafas causaba más intriga en ella, ya sabia que estaba casada y que era con un hombre que lo había conocido como un auténtico cliché, pero ese golpe y esa mirada de tristeza, convertía a Gwen en un total misterio. Duncan no quería imaginarse que su esposo tenga que ver algo con ese golpe, ya que para el oji azul veía a Trent como hombre calmado. Estaba convencido de que hará todo lo posible por averiguar todo sobre ella, ya que desde que hablo se volvió engorroso todo. el ex punk, se convenció de que esa no seria la ultima vez que se vieran, se puso de objetivo quitarle ese semblante triste y volverla a la Gwen de antes, a devolverla a la verdadera Gwen.

-Duncan te espera una mujer en la recepción, dice que es urgente hablar contigo.- Nicole sacó de los pensamientos al joven ex punk, que al instante se pregunto quien seria esa mujer que lo necesitaba con urgencia, "seria gwen" pensó mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la recepción.

Al salir por la puerta, se quedó paralizado cuando visualizo ala mujer que lo esperaba.

-Hola, agente.

-¿Cortuney?

Llegó a casa, triste, le daba cierta furia al verse comportado así delante de el ex punk débil y indefensa, hasta podía jurarse ella misma que se puso serio cuando él vio el maldito golpe cerca de sus ojos.

-muy mal muy mal- Se grito ella misma mientras se lanzaba al sofá frustrada.

Tumbada de espaldas, suspiro un montón de veces; a parte de la rara situación cuando hubo el arranque de contar la verdad, fue el día donde río tanto desde hace mucho tiempo; y eso estaba mas que claro, Duncan le devolvía todo la alegría de golpe y el valor de sonreír, aunque haya pasado los años, el seguía teniendo ese toque carismático que muy pocos conocían de él.

Cerró los ojos y recordó cada segundo de el encuentro con el ex punk.

Después de estar perdida en sus pensamientos miró la hora y se levantó a calentarle la cena a su marido, para evitar otra paliza.

Mientras la calentaba llegó Trent, ella solo seguía esperando que el microondas se apague para ponerle la mesa solo a el, ya que ella quería evitar todo contacto con su marido. Pero de un momento a otro, Trent la abrazó por la espalda.

Gwen quería soltarse, ahora sentía repulsión tener cualquier acercamiento intimo con el, pero no la soltaba mientras el acercaba su nariz en el cuello.

-¿como te as portado hoy cielo?.- Con todo el descaro del mundo le preguntó, mientras le besaba el cuello.

Gwen palidecía ante ese acto y lo único que intentaba era zafarse de ese agarre. Su marido le dio la vuelta para darle un besos en la boca, pero lo esquivo y salió de ese aferramiento.

-¡ni se te ocurra!- grito mientras sacaba la comida de el microondas.

-¡Eres mi mujer maldita sea, tienes que cumplir tus obligaciones de esposa!- gritó enfadado Trent observando como su mujer llevaba el plato a la mesa.

-¡No me hables de obligaciones porque tu no sabes que es eso!

-¡No me desafíes maldita!

Gwen subió directo a la habitación mientras dejaba a un Trent enfadado. Empezó a llorar echada en la cama, mientras escuchó un portazo. Se había ido de nuevo. Ya no aguantaba, esta vez no la pegó, pero su comportamiento enfermizo la asustaba. Cerró los ojos mientras intentaba calmarse, pero en su mente vino la imagen de Duncan cuando la alzaba la cara "no seas tímida". Recordaba sus ojos azules, su voz varonil, su semblante de siempre; y con la imagen de el ex punk en su mente llego a tranquilizarse.

**Y bien, empezare por disculparme, PERDON por favor, he estado ausente largo tiempo, pero tuve una depresión grande y me aleje de todo hasta de los estudios! pero** **bueno este capitulo estaba escrito ya, solo que faltaba corregir y subirlo, enserio muchas disculpas.**

**en segundo lugar, agradecer los comentarios, que mas delante de la historia los responderé y por cierto! el capitulo siguiente esta en progreso, muy prontito saldrá del horno.**

**Espero que les haya agradado la historia y les espero hasta el próximo capitulo, un saludo muy fuerte y un gran beso.**


	4. Chapter 4

mientras tanto...

Duncan aun seguía sorprendido ante la persona que fue a visitarlo.

-Por dios Duncan parece que hayas visto un fantasma.- río la mujer de pelo castaño.

-¿Que, que, que haces aquí? como me has encontrado?- preguntaba el ex punk aun con asombro.

-Es lo que tiene de ser abogada.- rio la mujer creída ante su profesión. El semblante de el joven hombre se puso seria, no tenia ni las menores ganas de ver alguien en ese momento y mucho menos a ella, a Cortuney.

-¿En que te puedo ayudar?- preguntó el joven.

-Me apetecía ver al agente Duncan Black, que irónico no, aparentas ser un hombre serio, echo y derecho.- respondió la mujer entre risas, provocando cierto enfado en el ex punk.

-Tengo mucho lio para atenderte ahora, asi que gracias por su visita.- respondió el morocho mientras indicaba la puerta ala joven mujer.

-Esta bien, pero quería invitarte a cenar esta noche, me hace ilusión hablar contigo después de tanto tiempo, ¿aceptas?- Dijo la mujer encarando a Duncan.

Duncan sabia que Courtney no daba punzadas sin dedal, puesto si lo encontró fue por algo, y esa misteriosa sonrisa que tenía lo ponía en duda, algo quería, eso estaba claro, sabiendo que el la hizo mucho daño en el pasado y conociéndola lo orgullosa y exagerada que era como para quedar como amigos, dedujo y con porte le respondio.

-Esta bien solo por esta vez, en el restaurante chino a dos calles de y aquí alas 22h45 ¿de acuerdo?- Dijo duncan.

-De acuerdo, ya veras que no te arrepentirás.- Respondió con picardía y salió de la comisaria sin si quiera decir a dios, dejando a un Duncan sorprendido.

Era extremadamente raro, que Courtney quisiera cenar con él, por eso Duncan aceptó y eligió el sitio. Había pasado larguísimo tiempo en que cenaron juntos, y la ultima se lanzaron la comida encima. pero lo más extraño es que la peli castaña sepa todo de él, absolutamente todo. Duncan de nuevo entró y se sentó en su silla, a reflexionar lo sucedido. En primer lugar tenía a Gwen y su tristeza; y ahora esta de regreso Courtney mas misteriosa que nunca. Era como si ellas dos se pusieran de acuerdo para aparecer casi al mismo tiempo en su vida de nuevo, pero claro esta, Duncan sentía diferente por Gwen, había diferencia entre ella y la peli castaña.

Recordó su rostro, aún que se veía triste, estaba hermosa. Su pelo negro le quedaba perfecto ante esa delicada cara. Sonrió recordando su risa, su voz, sus sarcasmos " _ay Gwen, Gwen_" pensó el ex punk aun con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Pareces mongolito así.- Dijo de repente Nicole, que lo miraba con una cara extraña, ante su comentario y hizo cambiar el semblante de el joven hombre, que se incorporo en sus silla.

-Venga piltrafa tenemos trabajo- Habló de nuevo su compañera mientras daba la espalda a Duncan para salir de ahí y el joven hombre la siguió...

Entró directamente a la mesa, ignorado por completo al señor que estaba en el recibidor, y en una mesa de dos, vio que estaba la joven mujer con un traje gris esperando con una especie de Tablet en las manos, parecía estar muy atenta y al alzar la mirada para recordar algo se centro en Duncan que la miraba con cierta duda.

-Aquí.-Dijo la mujer con su mano alzada; Duncan solo suspiro y se dirigió a la mesa

-¿Todo bien?-Preguntó la mujer volviendo los ojos a la Tablet.

-Al grano Courtney, que es lo que necesitas.- Habló el joven un poco fastidiado a lo que Courtney solo lo miro con una sonrisa de medio lado y le mostró la Tablet.

-Este señor se llama Peter Scott, te ha denunciado por a verle pegado un tiro en toda la pierna mientras lo vacilabas que lo matabas, esta en perfecto estado pero te odia- Dijo la castaña riendo por el asombro del ex punk.

-Puto suicida.- Respondió irritado el moreno haciendo reír a la peli castaña.

-En el bufete de abogados hizo la demanda el señor, pero si quieres te puedo defender yo a ti.- La peli castaña lo miro con cierta picardía, pero Duncan solo la miro desconfiado.

-No, absolutamente no, prefiero buscarme otro abogado así que muchas gracias pero no necesito tus servicios.- Respondió secamente el ex punk cruzándose de brazos.

Courtney fingió una sonrisa y guardó su Tablet en el bolso que estaba colgado en su silla, volvió a mirar al ex punk pero esta vez con una sonrisa misteriosa.

-Deja de ser orgulloso Duncan, no quisiera que te echen por ese tonto egoísmo que tienes... tu padre no toleraría un fallo mas de tu parte ¿no?- Duncan la miró con rabia ante el chantaje de la castaña.

-¿Y que ganas tu, si me despide mi padre o no?- Le contesto con el ceño fruncido.

-Dinero evidentemente.- río la mujer.- Pero también apaciguar las cosas entre tu y yo Duncan, nos hemos echo daño en el pasado y ya que estamos adultos quisiera ayudarte de la mejor manera posible, aunque sea en esto.- Lo miraba suplicante.

¿Apaciguar las cosas? Duncan la miraba sorprendido, nunca imagino que la persona mas orgullosa que conocía le este pidiendo algo así acaso ¿será verdad que ha cambiado? o ¿Será algo sucio? la siguió observando para buscar algún signo de mentira o falsedad, pero no; se la veía honesta. Suspiró y metió su mano en un bolsillo y saco un billete de 20 dólares y los puso en la mesa, se levanto sin apartar la mirada de la mujer.

-Me lo pensare, te dejo esto, estoy cansado, hasta luego.- Dijo el pel negro.

-Esta bien.- Respondió la mujer con una mirada falsa. una vez visto que Duncan salió de aquel restaurante, saco de su bolso un teléfono móvil y marcó.

-Soy yo courtney, quisiera que vigiléis de nuevo a Duncan Black, esta vez quiero saber todo de el, absolutamente todo.- hablaba con una mirada y sonrisa siniestra.

Había pasado dos semanas que no había vuelto a ver a Duncan, dos semanas sin a ver tomado aire fresco, dos semanas sin tener esa poca libertad que le había ofrecido el ex punk con su agradable visita.

Los días eran como pesadillas, la hostilidad era mas grande entre el matrimonio de Trent y Gwen, cada día se formaban pleitos de la nada y se formaban guerras de insultos y de golpes; golpes a la cual la ex gótica solía salir perdiendo.

Era angustioso, cada día se afligía más, necesitaba salir corriendo de ese lugar, era cada día mas bestia y cada vez mas egoísta, cosa que no lo hacia como él quería, recibía ella un golpe. Trent había pasado cada día en casa, ya no desaparecía como antes lo solía ser y eso angustiaba mas a la ex gótica.

Se moría por volver a llamarlo y sentir un poco de esa alegría que lo trasmitía, pero pensaba que eso era verdaderamente cursi y el orgullo le detenía a coger el teléfono y llamárlo, se veía estúpida, pero era el quien la hacia sentir viva.

Trent trabaja de empresario, dios sabe en cual empresa, y empezó a trabajar casi la gran parte del día, dejando libre a su esposa la mayoría del tiempo. Ella solo tenia una amiga, pero solían salir muy poco, prácticamente la ex gótica estaba sola, pasaba el tiempo limpiando y viendo la televisión o simplemente se sumergía en sus pensamientos. Total monotonía reinaba en ella, con lo cual eso ya la aburría, la agobiaba, quería libertad, quería ser ella.

-¡ALTO, Policía!- Ambos delincuentes se quedaron estáticos ante los gritos de los agentes que estaban apuntándolos con sus respectivas pistolas.

Ambos malhechores se giraron soltando lo que llevaban en sus manos y alzándolas al mismo tiempo.

¿Dick y Meck?- Duncan bajo el arma al reconocer a los individuos.

-¡hooooo! muchacho- se acercaron abrazar a Duncan, la cual estaba contento, mientras Nicole tenía los ojos como platos.

-no lo puedo creer, estas echo un hombre echo y derecho.- Dijo el hombre que aparentaba mas edad mientras dejaba de abrazar al ex punk.

-Cosas de la vida.- Reía el moreno con los dos individuos.

-No te hemos visto largo tiempo ¿que ha sido de tu vida? ¿Y de tu chica la gótica, como esta?- dijo el hombre mas joven mientras lo miraba curioso.

Duncan se quedo callado, después de dos semanas intentando llevar con calma a ver visto a Gwen e intentar olvidarla, su viejo amigo lo recordó sin querer. Ellos eran las dos personas que ensenaron a Duncan el mundillo de la delincuencia, era como dos padres que protegían a su pequeño de 15 años, eran dos hombres que viajaban de un lado a otro y vivían felices huyendo de la justicia. Cuando Duncan empezó a salir con Gwen, el peli negro presento a su novia a las dos delincuentes con lo que llevoo q meck a encariñarse con la gotica, pero se perdieron la pista cuando la pareja de novios entraron de nuevo al reality.

-Han pasado tantas cosas que no se por don...

–¡DUNCAAAAN!- fue interrumpido por el grito de Nicole.- Te recuerdo que tenemos que detenerlos Duncan.

-Es verdad.- río.-chicos os tengo que detener, no os importaría ¿no?- Preguntó Duncan haciendo enfadar a su acompañante.

-Por supuesto que no.- rieron ambos delincuentes.- Subimos al coche y nos cuentas todo.- Y volvieron a reír dirigiéndose al coche policía que estaba a 4 pasos. Duncan los siguió dejando a Nicole entre enfadada y sorprendida.

Había pasado 4 horas desde el encuentro con sus viejos amigos, y ahora se encontraba tomando dos cafés en una cafetería con su compañera de trabajo.

-Aun que hayas visto a tus amigos esos raros, tienes una cara de decadencia ¿Que te pasa?-Nicole preguntó con duda.

Y era cierto Duncan tenía unas ojeras que lo delataba totalmente. estaba preocupado y la mayoría de las noches no solía pegar ojo, tanto como Gwen y la aparición misteriosa de Courtney, lo habían cogido desprevenido ¿desde cuando se había vuelto un blandengue?

-No he dormido bien, es todo.-dijo fijando sus ojos a su café.

Nicole lo miro divertida- ah, yo creo que cierta mujer te quita el sueño eeh- a lo que Duncan sonríe una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Tal vez.- dijo aun con sus ojos en el café.

Nicole lo quedo mirando con duda.-Mira Duncan eres muy tonto a veces enserio, deja ese orgullo de un lado y haz lo que te pide el corazón. En vez de estar como zombi haz que salga ese Duncan que pocos conoces y haz que esa mujer no sea un insomnio para ti.-tomó su ultimo sorbo a su café Nicole y se fue sin mas.

Duncan la quedo mirando y bufó- ¡baaah! cursilerías.- se dijo así mismo sacando el teléfono y empezando a marcar.

-hay Nicole y sus cosas- dijo poniendo el aparato en su oreja.

-¿Dígame?- contesto una voz muy suave.

-Gwen, soy Duncan ¿te apetece quedar hoy?

A veces los impulsos son más grande que la conciencia; te preocupas de lo más mínimo que moralmente tiene que importar ¿pero porque? pregunta tras pregunta por cada paso que daba Gwen, tanto era la emoción de verlo que el camino hacia el lugar de encuentro se le hacia tremendamente largo ¿Por que quedar con otro hombre? ¿Porque tanta emoción por verlo? Era remolinos de emociones.

Y ahí estaba él, apoyado en un descapotable mini rojo, mirando para otro lado cruzado de brazos, con esa pose de posesión a la cual la joven ex gótica estaba acostumbrada a ver en él.

-¿Lo has robado verdad?- Preguntó a unos pasos la joven morena haciendo girar la cabeza a Duncan que lucia con una gran sonrisa.

-A mi compañera de trabajo.- río. - Así que sube.- a señalo Duncan.

-¿A donde vamos? ¿A comer? o ¿A un lugar en especial?- preguntó la ex gótica subiendo al coche.

-Haces muchas preguntas, Gwen y que sepas que no tengo dinero ni lugares especiales para ir.- Respondió el moreno mientras arrancaba el coche.- quiero que saques esa Gwen pirada y traviesa, no esa señora reprimida que esta ahora.-rieron ambos y continuaron su camino.

En el viaje ambos iban callados, y eso hacia cierta molestia a la joven mujer. tenía razón Duncan, ella se había vuelto una mujer de casa que se ahogaba en su propia tristeza. Era lógico, no iba a demostrar eso a ese ex punk que conducía. De repente en la radio empezó a sonar la canción de Nirvana, smells ike tenn spirit, y ambos se empezaron a mirar con complicidad ante esa canción. La empezaron a cantar a todo pulmón sin importarle las caras que ponían las personas cuando ellos pasaban en el coche. Gwen alzaba las manos y movía la cabeza al rito de la canción a lo que Duncan la cantaba a un intento de imitar kurt Cobain. Los viejos tiempos estaban regresando.

Esos días de primavera hacia un buen tiempo, la pareja estaba disfrutando de ese aire caliente mientras salían de la ciudad. En gwen nacía un cierto espíritu, que estaba invadiendo su cuerpo; mientras miraba los chalets que habían, visualizo uno en particular que estaba con cierto lujo, a la cual llamo la atención de la ex gótica mientras se le iluminaban los ojos.

-¡Para!- gritó, lo que el moreno obedeció su petición y observo que Gwen bajaba del coche y se dirigía a una casa con emoción. Sacó las llaves y la persiguió.

-¡Que pasa?-preguntoo el moreno mientras llegaba donde estaba la morena, haciendo que ella se girara con una sonrisa picara.

-No decías que saque a esa Gwen picara y traviesa, pues voila aquí la tienes- le respondió sin quitar esa sonrisa.

-Pero si en... ¿no?- Duncan la miro con la misma picardía que tenia ella.

-¡siiiiiii!- respondió con alegría y ímpetu y empezó a subir las vallas que cubría aquella casa.

Ambos saltaron y corrieron a la parte trasera de ese chalet, y visualizaron una gran piscina, se miraron y empezaron desvestir al mismo tiempo. Duncan se tirro a la piscina primero y cuando salió observo a la ex gótica que estaba dudando aun si tirarse; visualizo sus largas piernas blancas, y ese vientre completamente plano, esos pechos pequeños pero redondos que hicieron que empiece Duncan a perder la cabeza; sin exagerar, la rompa interior negra la sentaba de maravilla.

-Para de mirarme de esa manera pervertido.- dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa, provocando un leve sonrojo en el rostro del ex punk que bien pudo disimularlo.

-¡POR LA LIBERTAD!- gritó corriendo gwen y de un salto, cayo en la gran piscina.

-Esto quería- se dijo así mismo el moreno.

Duncan se acerco donde salía la ex gótica, y apoyó sus manos en su cabeza y la hundió de nuevo unos segundos. -cabron.- le respondió la mujer mientras salía del agua y se lanzó encima de él para devolverle su misma acción.

Pasaron así casi como 1 hora y media, jugando, nadando, lanzándose agua, como dos pequeños niños traviesos en una día de verano.

-Quien anda ahi- se escucho un chillido que provenía del segundo piso de aquella casa. Los dos se quedaron mirando y salieron a coger su ropa y huir corriendo entre risas. subieron al coche semis desnudos y mojados, riendo sin parar. El ex punk arrancó el coche y salieron a toda pastilla dejando a tras aquella casa, con los insultos y berridos de la propietaria.

Ya vestidos, seguían en el coche por una calle llena de bares y restaurantes, de repente se escucho un gruñido providente del estomago de Gwen que llamó la atención del ex punk.

-Habrá que comer algo.- respondió mirando a su alrededor, y sonrió cuando su mirada se posó en un establecimiento elegante. aparcó detrás de aquel local y se bajo a abrir la puerta de su acompañante.

-gracias, pero...- salía del coche la mujer - dijiste que no tenias dinero y yo solo tengo unos cuantos dólares para comer aquí- le dijo a señalando el restaurante-

-Acompáñame- el ex punk la tomó de la mano y se dirigieron a una puerta blanca; la abrió entraron exactamente a la cocina, sorprendiendo a todos los que estaban ahí.

-Tranquilos, tranquilos es una inspección.- dijo de repente el ex punk, dirigiéndose a toda prisa a los platos preparados y empezar a comer. Gwen no tardo en repetir su acción entendiendo las verdaderas intenciones de Duncan. Comieron lo más rápido hasta quedar llenos, no pasaron ni 3 minutos que se estaba formando un alboroto con los cocineros por su presencia, hasta que ellos dos pillaron dos platos y salieron corriendo por donde habían venido. Los cocineros estaban sorprendidos, nunca antes habían entrado así dos personas y volvieron hacer sus tareas correspondientes hasta que:

-Perdón se nos olvidaba- entró de nuevo Duncan y cogió una botella de vino blanco que estaba en una especie de estantería y salió otra vez -gracias- los cocineros salieron tras él, pero Gwen lo esperaba con el coche en marcha; subió rápidamente, y ella arranco el coche.

-¡Os prometo que os pagare!- gritaba Duncan mientras se alejaban y dejaban a unos cocineros enfurecidos.

Comieron en el coche y fueron hasta un bosque que les pillo de camino, en total ellos no tenían un destino previo donde estar, su objetivo era ser como antes, volver como eran ellos.

la noche se imponía, y las nubes empezaban a tapar a la luna, amenazando en caer una fuerte lluvia Ambos estaban tumbados en el capo del coche, recordando su pasado, y riendo mutuamente. Ninguno de los dos se acordó del tiempo, ni la hora, solo sabían que estaban ellos, en un bosque, tumbados en un capo y que solo existían ellos, nada mas que ellos. Empezaron a caer las gotas y Duncan se levanto riendo, mientras veía a Gwen que repetía su mismo movimiento.

-¿Que hacemos?- río el moreno, mirando a la morena mientras se cubría los brazos.

Ella alzó la mirada, ante la pregunta de él y solo le sonrió; le sonrió con la única y sincera sonrisa que solo le ofrecía a él. solo a él. Duncan no se relegó de eso, el mas que nadie conocía esa sonrisa. No aguantaba, esa sensación rara estaba naciendo y se acerco mas a ella, tomó su cara delicadamente con sus dos manos y la miró más intensamente a los ojos, pudo visualizar por la luces del coche como ella se ruborizaba.

-¿Y entonces?- le pregunto en un leve susurro.

-No... no se- respondió tímidamente, como si de una niña se tratase.

Duncan río suavemente y empezó a acercase a unos pequeños centímetros, y la beso; la beso suave y lento, como si quisiera evitar que la rompiera. Ella aún sorprendida, abrazo con fuerza el torso de Duncan y le correspondió con dulzura. Fue un beso suave, tierno, dulce; un beso imprescindible, que ambos necesitaban. Se separaron lentamente recobrando poco a poco el aire que ese sutil beso les había quitado.

-Porque me besaste?-preguntó lentamente mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-Es un acto de justicia; yo te robe este beso porque tu me llevabas robando un buen tiempo el sueño- respondió Duncan sonriente, apoyando su frente en la de ella y aferrándose mas a su cuerpo.

-Que cursi- dijo sonriendo haciendo a gachar la cabeza a Duncan que empezó a reír, ella tomo su barbilla, la alzo y lo besó con un beso feroz. Ahora él estaba sorprendido.

-Pero me gusta-respondió apenas separándose de sus labios.

Duncan no aguantaba más, otra vez esa sensación que nacía cuando ambos eran jóvenes, esa sensación que viajaba por todo su cuerpo. De nuevo por un arrebato de cariño se volvieron a besar pero esta vez mas intensamente, mas apasionado, mas a su modo.

Y ahí estaban, volviendo a ser ellos...

Pero nada es perfecto...

**¡Heeeeeey geeeeenteeee! ¿Qué tal? espero que bien. hoy os traigo el cuarto capitulo de esta peculiar historia, y dejadme decir que se me ha hecho complicado este largo capitulo. si, lo se, ya tenia echo la mitad pero, no me venia la inspiración para formar un encuentro entre Duncan y Gwen; pero después de escuchar a mi amado Kurt, la pude acabar. espero que haya valido la pena y que os guste tanto como a mi.**

**Tambien aclarar, que si veis a duncan un tanto atípico de como es en la serie, es por que cuando estaba saliendo con gwen se comportaba un tanto así comparado como cuando salia con courtney o asi lo veia yo, pero en fin. muchas gracias a todas esas personas que leen mi historia, enserioo ¡mil gracias!, son ustedes quien me animan a continuarla. espero vernnos en el poximo capitulo, un beso y hasta pronto.**


End file.
